


Reading with Emma

by Librarycat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarycat/pseuds/Librarycat
Summary: Regina discovers something new about Emma and books.





	Reading with Emma

Regina Mills had always thought it odd to never see Emma reading, she knew she did because Henry mentioned it, but when she asked what his other mother read he quietly changed the subject. 

As they became friends and things settled down in storybrooke, Regina wanted to share her love of reading with Emma, maybe they could swap books once in a while and she could learn of different genres as she doubted given how different they were that they read the same books. But when she raised the idea, the sheriff told her she didn’t have time for reading but wouldn’t look her in the eye. 

Finally one Saturday with Henry out with friends, Regina was at a loose end having already been grocery shopping and cleaned the mansion, so she decided to go round to Emma’s and see what she was up to. Getting no answer at the door, Regina let herself in, seeing Emma asleep on the couch with headphones in her ears and plugged into her phone and a book in her hand. 

Leaning over Emma, Regina carefully took the book and closed it, she heard a woman’s voice from the headphones and realised it was an audio version of the book. She tapped Emma on the shoulder startling her awake. 

“Regina what are you doing here, is something wrong?” Emma blurted out, sitting up with a start. 

“No nothing is wrong dear, I was bored with Henry out with friends and wondered what you were up to.” 

Emma visibly relaxed, before noticing that Reina held the book she had been reading in her hands and tensing again. “ I’ve just been reading that’s all” Emma told her still averting her eyes from her friend. 

“ you listen and read at the same time?” Regina asked curiously. 

“ I don’t read so well so listening helps me to follow” Emma mumbled. 

Suddenly things were a bit clearer for Regina, why Emma was always averse to talking about reading and sharing books. 

“Ah I see, that is a very good idea Emma”

Emma looked up at her “are you being sarcastic? I should be able to read fine by my age and I want to be able to help Henry with school, it’s so frustrating and embarrassing” she huffed, tears glistening in her eyes.

“No it is not Miss Swan, not at all, and no I was not being sarcastic. I am..proud of you for trying to learn to help yourself and Henry too” Regina said looking down at Emma with a soft smile. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Regina asked. 

Emma explained that it was difficult to find the audiobooks sometimes and could be expensive too. As Belle was still categorising and adding to the library shelves with newer books, Emma had already made her way through most of the stock of storybrooke library. 

“Well, I could read to you and you could follow along if you would like?” Regina suggested. 

Emma’s eyes lit up “ really? I would love that”

The next weekend found them curled up on Regina’s sofa at the mansion books in hand. Emma following the words as Regina read them aloud. 

This quickly became a new favourite past time for them both, slowly over time they got closer on the sofa, growing attuned to the other. Sometimes Emma massaged Regina’s feet working out the kinks from the heels she wore as Mayor, as Regina read to her. Or Regina threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair, and slowly massaged her scalp especially if she had a migraine as it seemed to help. 

Until one day after reading for a while and noticing Emma was quiet, Regina glanced down to see her asleep with her head on her lap as she stroked her fingers through Emma’s hair. She smiled a soft smile and bent down placing a soft kiss on Emma’s forehead. 

With a whoosh true love magic swirled around them. Emma woke with a start and gazed up at Regina as she looked down at Emma and they both grinned happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters etc 
> 
> This idea is short and comes from my love of reading and being read to. Anyone who does that for me just know I will probably ask you to marry me


End file.
